Enriched abnormal exfoliated cells and biomolecules will enable genomic, proteomic, and epigenomic analyses to detect cancer-specific alterations in expressed genes, protein/peptide profiles, and epigenetic markers. The ability to carry out such enrichment and analyses in a routine way using body fluids may lead to improvements in cancer detection. [unreadable] [unreadable] This NIH SBIR Phase I proposal is to develop a high throughput and high enrichment factor system for the enrichment of rare cancer cells and cell fragments. In phase I, the enrichment of cancer cell, cancer protein and all DNAs will be studied through our model system. In phase II, the cancer cells and cell fragment in body fluids will be used to optimize this system. The final deliverables will include a MMC, antibody immobilized MNPs and all necessary protocols. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]